Agnus
Agnus is a workaholic, stuttering scientist and top researcher in demonic powers, technology, and alchemy that serves the Order of the Sword and a villain from Devil May Cry 4. History Preparations Agnus was the scientist responsible for the creation of the demon slaying weapons used by the Order of the Sword, and, after receiving authorization from Sanctus, began scientific researching into demonic powers. He built an underground research facility underneath Fortuna Castle within the island of Fortuna, so as to avoid anyone trespassing and finding his work. Agnus eventually got his hands on the shards of the demon sword, Yamato, and fragments of the "dark angel" (believed to be Nelo Angelo). Angus then constructed 3 Hell Gates, lesser versions of the one located beneath Fortuna, that summoned hundreds of demons into the city, including Berial, Bael, Echidna, and Dagon. Agnus also constructed numerous artificial demons for the Order to command. However his crowning achievement was the creation of the Ascension Ceremony, which allowed members of the Order of the Sword themselves to attain demonic power and become "angels". Agnus and Credo used this ritual to obtain angelic demon forms, in Agnus's case, Angelo Agnus, the One-Eyed Dark Knight. ''Devil May Cry 4'' After Dante attacked and gravely wounded Sanctus, Agnus attended his Ascension Ceremony and congratulated him for both his resurrection and his new demonic powers. However he was angered that Credo had sent Nero to capture Dante, since he believed that his mission would lead him to Agnus's laboratory, exposing his research. Credo ignored this however and simply said that the Order's main objective was to find Dante. However Agnus's fears were soon proven to be true and Nero did eventually stumble upon his lab, but ended up stuck in a containment room. The demon scientist appeared to introduce himself to the part demon and then sent his Gladii demons into the room to finish off the intruder. Nero broke through the protective glass of the room and interrogated Agnus, who showed a great interest in the Devil Bringer on Nero's arm. Agnus then explained how Sanctus had ordered him to bring his research, since the holy man sought to conquer the world using demonic powers. When Nero pointed out that Sanctus had been killed by Dante, Agnus simply stated that he had been resurrected. Suddenly a pair of Bianco Angelos, suits of Order armor inhabited by demon and human spirits, pinned Nero to the wall. Agnus then talked about how hard it had been for him to summon and capture demons, making the part demon realize that the demon scientist was the creator of the lesser Hell Gates. Agnus then told Nero that he planned to use him as a new test subject and, upon his refusal to comply, stabbed him with one of his Gladii in a sword form. He then commanded the Bianco Angelos to finish him off, however the attempts by Agnus to kill Nero caused his Devil Trigger to activate, restoring the shattered Yamato, which was in the room, and destroying the pair of Bianco Angelos. Transforming into his demon form, Agnus headed back to the Order's headquarters to report this new development. Upon arriving there, Agnus angrily accused Credo of being aware that Nero had possessed demonic power, which he dismissed. However the demonic scientist insisted and argued that he restored Yamato, which lead to Credo being assigned to bring in Nero and retrieve Yamato. After he left, Agnus informed Sanctus that the part demon was apparently very close to Credo's sister, Kyrie, since he had been shouting her name after activating his Devil Trigger. After Kyrie came upon the battle between Credo and Nero and saw Nero's Devil Bringer, Agnus appeared on the scene and pretended to comfort her, only to explain that Sanctus foresaw Credo's defeat at Nero's hands and that Kyrie was to be used so as to insure success in the priest's plans. Agnus then transformed into his demon form and captured her with Nero in hot pursuit, eventually catching up with the demon scientist at the Order's HQ. The part-demon challenged him to battle and emerged victorious, but the Bianco Angelos distracted him and then Sanctus appeared as an Alto Angelo, ordering Agnus to "prepare for activation". Agnus then opened the true Hell Gate located beneath Fortuna with Yamato and unleashed hundreds of demons into the streets of Fortuna. As Sanctus unleashed the Savior to destroy the demons, Agnus waited in an opera house in the Castle City of Fortuna. However Dante arrived to reclaim Yamato and confronted the scientist, both acting out a mock play before beginning their battle. Agnus was defeated by the half-demon, who told him that he lost because he gave up his humanity for demon power. However Agnus couldn't understand why his demon form was inferior to that of a half-demon and Dante told him that humans have something that demons don't. The scientist begged to know what this weakness was, but the half-demon simply shot his notes, greatly panicking him. As Agnus looked through the hole that the bullet left in one of his papers, he saw Dante pointing a gun at him as he told the demon researcher to do his homework first if he was going to do his research in the afterlife. Dante then shot Agnus in the eye, ending him. Personality Agnus is a very secretive and self-concerned workaholic and is usually seen hunched over and writing notes. He also has a speech impediment that makes him stutter constantly, especially if angered or stressed. Though Agnus's voice is often soft, it can be quite dark and menacing, especially in demon form. He is quite temperamental and often clashes with Credo, though he is very loyal to Sanctus, talking to him with a respectful, even flattering tone. Agnus also seems to have misanthropic views, criticizing the foolishness and stubbornness of humans. Despite his apparent brawn and intellect, he seems to be very cowardly, shown by his summoning his demons to help him or using Kyrie to fight Nero. Powers and Abilities Agnus is quite intelligent, having created many of the weapons of the Order and their army of Bianco Angelos, as well as his many artificial demons. In his demon form, Agnus can fly, summon his creations, the Gladii, Cutlass, and Basilisk demons, to aid him in battle, summon a burst of fireballs, and drain life from others to increase his own vitality. Trivia *Agnus is named for fifth part of the Catholic Ordinary of Mass. *When you fight him, he will often say "woot woot!" before attacking. *The notes Agnus always has with him have the heading "Dante = Nero???". Category:Mad Scientist Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Bosses Category:Empowered Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Knights Category:Angel Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cowards Category:Alchemists Category:Male Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Magi-Tech Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace